Love's Illusions
by Renavelia
Summary: Kain Fuery learns that his feelings are not one sided.


*****DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist.  
><strong>

**CLAIMER: I OWN Pandora Lanette.**

**Do NOT steal!  
>~Reena***<br>**

With a smile marring her face, Pandora made her way to Colonel Mustang's office. She was in one of her usual happy moods, since her cousin, Riza, had decided to tell the Colonel about her feelings towards him.

'I always knew those two would get together one day.' Pandora thought and let out a romantic sigh at the memory.

She then pushed open the door that lead into the joint office of Colonel Roy Mustang and his subordinates. Pandora noticed immediately that Fuery, Havoc, and Breda were far too into their work to notice her entering the room. Keeping her eyes on Kain Fuery for a few seconds longer, Pandora lifted her hand up and gave an absent knock on the Colonel's door.

"Come in."

Roy's voice was muffled from the closed door, but Pandora could here the shuffling of papers. Opening the door, Pandora walked into the office and closed the door behind her.

"Major Lanette, glad you could make it." Roy said from behind his desk.

He kept his fingers linked and had his feet propped up on the edge of his desk.

"Colonel Mustang." Pandora said and gave a curt nod, the smile still in place.

Lowering his feet to the floor, Roy straightened up and picked up a sheet of paper that was on top of the high stack of papers.

"I need you to go to Fort Briggs with Fuery. He is needed there to help repair a series of military lines and will need an escort. Will you accept this mission?" Roy asked, looking at Pandora with a serious expression.

Pandora's smile faltered a bit as she fought off the blush that threatened to raise upon her cheeks. She faked a cough into her left balled up fist, before saluting to Roy.

"I'll get Sergeant Major Fuery to Fort Briggs and back here in one piece, Sir." Pandora voiced clearly.

Roy linked his fingers back together and rested his chin on top of them.

"You should take the main road by foot, instead of waiting for someone to escort the two of you from North City. I want you to keep an eye out for any one that may be suspicious, Major Lanette."

Roy's words had Pandora's smile fade out completely and her blush disappear.

"Sir, is there something your not telling me?" Pandora asked, serious now.

Roy let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"As you already know, Scar is still on the loose. The last thing I need is for two of my men to be murdered in cold blood. No pun intended as it will be snowing in North City." Roy stated, trying to lighten up the thick air.

Pandora lips formed a thin line.

"Colonel, you wouldn't send me with Fuery, unless there was something big going down." Pandora pointed out.

Roy's shoulder's tensed at the sudden knock on his door. Pandora didn't miss the fact that he relaxed when it was just Riza.

"Colonel, you need to sign these papers before late." Riza stated, before greeting her cousin.

"I'll see to them right away, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Roy said and she left the room.

"I've been informed that Scar has been seen around North City and he is still attacking military soldiers. I'm sending you, Major Lanette, because Sergeant Major Fuery does not have any alchemic powers. You'll be acting as his body guard as well as his escort to Fort Briggs. Also, you are the Illusion specialist of the military and I have great faith in your ability to protect Fuery from harm." Roy finished with a smirk.

'Huh uh, I'm sure that's everything.' Pandora thought, before smiling at the Colonel.

"When do you want us to leave, Colonel?" Pandora asked.

"You can catch the next train if you leave within the hour." Roy stated and had the pleasure in seeing Pandora's jaw drop.

"You-" Pandora stopped herself by biting her tongue.

She then forced a smile through closed eyes.

"Yes, Sir." Pandora said through clinched teeth.

Roy's smirk grew as he watched Pandora salter out of his office in a rush, before his smirk left his face.

"Be careful, Pandora. Riza isn't too good with heartaches. Even if you are the legendary Mirage Alchemist." Roy muttered, leaning back again and resting his feet on the edge of his desk.

Soon, he was dozing off.

Dressed in her military garb, Pandora held onto the strap of her travel bag as she ran through the crowded city of Central towards the train station. Along the way, Pandora dodged pedestrians from all around. She slowed to a stop as the train station came into view and with it, Kain Fuery.

Pandora stood and watched him for a minute, taking in his nervous gaze as he kept glancing up at the large clock near the station. Silently, she walked up behind the young man, before tapping his right shoulder lightly. Pandora had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing as Kain jumped in surprise.

He faced her with a blush.

"Major Lanette, the train will be leaving shortly. We should go ahead a board it." Kain stated, adverting his eyes away from her and to the train door.

"Yes, well, we better hurry then." Pandora said, smiling at him as she struggled to hide her own flushed cheeks.

The two the stepped onto the train and placed their travel bags above their seats. Sitting side by side, they stayed quiet for some time.

The sun was quick to lower as the train made it's way towards North City. By that time, Pandora had fallen into a light slumber, only to be awoken suddenly as the train came to a halting stop. Confused by the slight pressure on her left shoulder, Pandora glanced down. A smiled tugged the corner of her lips at the sight before her. Kain had fallen asleep and his head was resting on her shoulder.

Letting out a sigh of content, Pandora was hesitant in waking Kain up.

'He looks so cute.' Pandora thought, not bothering to hide her blush as she soaked in the feelings that Kain brought to her every time she looked at him.

Reality brought Pandora's thoughts back on tract and she shook Kain awake.

"This is our stop, Sergeant Major Fuery. We should get off, before the train leaves." Pandora stated, standing up and grabbing her travel bag when Kain straightened up.

Kain followed her actions as he blushed, realizing that he had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Pandora couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. This caught Kain's attention, causing him to blush even harder as the two stepped off of the train.

"Since it's dark and snowing, we should rent a room for the night. We can continue to Fort Briggs in the morning." Pandora stated, sparing a glance up at the gray sky as snow floated down.

"Y-yeah." Kain stuttered.

Walking through the knee deep snow proved difficult to the two military soldiers.

"It's starting to snow pretty hard." Kain shouted over the sudden gust of wind.

Pandora went to agree, but her words ended up with a gasp of surprise when her left foot got stuck in the deep snow. She tripped, dropping her bag as she landed in the icy white substance. For a moment, Pandora didn't move. Too embarrassed that she fell in front of Kain. Who, to her amazement, wasn't laughing at her.

"M-Major Lanette, are you alright?" Kain asked, reaching out to take her hand.

Pandora stood up and shook off the excessive amount of snow that covered her from head to toe.

"I'm fine. My boot got stuck and well...you know the rest." Pandora stated, patting her hands down the front of her uniform.

"Are you sure? I saw you land pretty hard." Kain asked.

Pandora stared into Kain's eyes and saw worry. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, now let's find an Inn and get out of this nasty weather." Pandora said, taking her bag from Kain, who had picked it up for her.

"I see the Inn over there. It's not that far away." Kain stated, pointing through the snow.

Pandora nodded and walked along side Kain, making sure not to trip again. It was then that Pandora noticed a tall figure making their way towards them. Taking the utmost precaution, Pandora pushed Kain down into the snow landing on top of him. She covered his mouth with her hand when he went to speak and activated her alchemy. The ring on her right pointer finger, one of her own design that held a transmutation circle underneath the gem, flashed a dark gray, before she cloaked their presence with an illusion.

This caused the stranger to not be able to see the two and walk right on by. Pandora kept her eyes on the stranger, noticing his dark skin and white hair. Though his eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses, she knew him to be the serial murderer known as Scar.

When he disappeared into the snow storming night, Pandora let out a sigh.

"M-Major Lan-Lanette?" Kain questioned, shivering.

"Oh Kain, I'm sorry. Your freezing. I didn't think my actions through long enough. That was Scar that just past by." Pandora said in a hurry, helping Kain up to his feet and brushing the snow off of his damp uniform.

She couldn't tell if his face was flushed from the cold or from him blushing as she looked at him.

"It's okay. Y-you were just doing your job." Kain said, another shiver coursed through his body.

Pandora nodded, but a frown marred her face as they walked into the Inn. As Kain went to get them a room, Pandora sat in one of the lobby chairs.

'Why did that bother me so much when Kain said that I was just doing my job. Of course I was, but that's not the point. Argh! Damn it.' Pandora thought, her frown deepening.

She then remember that she called Kain by his first name, causing her to go red. She put it off to the cold weather, even when she knew very well that it wasn't.

"They only had one room available. You can take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor tonight." Kain said, shyly as he approached Pandora.

She nodded and let Kain lead the way upstairs to the room that they would be sharing.

"Go ahead and take a shower, Sergeant Major Fuery, I'll contact Colonel Mustang and report in." Pandora said, placing her travel bag on the edge of the bed.

"Major Lanette...my title is a little long, so you can just call me Fuery. Or Kain is you like." Kain said from the bathroom doorway.

Pandora turned to glance at Kain and saw his face go red.

"Or just Fuery." Kain mumbled.

"Alright, Kain. Then you have to call me Pandora." She said, smiling at him.

His blush deepened and he nodded, before shutting the bathroom door. True to her word, Pandora left the room to go back downstairs to use the phone. Standing in the small cubicle, Pandora ran a hand through her auburn locks as her cobalt blue eyes scanned the empty room.

'Lieutenant Hawkeye.'

Riza's voice flooded the other end of the phone in a tone that paired well with annoyance.

"Riza, I need to speak with Colonel Mustang. Is he in?" Pandora asked, leaning her back up against one side of the cubicle.

'Oh, Pandora. You and Kain made it to North City safely?'

"Yeah."

'That's good to hear. I'll get the Colonel right away.'

There was a click in which Pandora took for Riza placing the phone on the surface of her desk.

'This is Colonel Mustang.'

"Colonel, you were right about Scar being here. Not five minutes in the city and I spotted him." Pandora said in a hushed tone, keeping her eyes out for anyone who would be listening in.

'Did he see either of you?' Roy asked, his voice also quiet.

"No, he didn't get the chance. What are your orders, Sir?" Pandora asked.

There was a pause from Roy's end of the phone, before he spoke.

'Your orders remain the same. Do not attempt to apprehend Scar. If and only if he makes a move to harm either one of you, then you are to attack. Me and my team will leave first thing tomorrow morning.' Roy stated.

"Yes, Sir."

With that said, Pandora placed the phone back on the hook and went back upstairs to hers and Kain's room. Not realizing how much time flew, Pandora walked into the room to see Kain already out of the shower and dressed in a pair of light blue pajama shorts and a white T-shirt. His hair was still damp, even as he ran his towel over it in an attempt.

Shaking her head clear, Pandora shut the bedroom door and caught Kain's attention. He gave her a small smile, before speaking.

"What did the Colonel say?" Kain asked, taking his damp towel back into the bathroom to hang it up.

"Our orders are the same...unless 'he' decides to do something." Pandora said, not wanting to mention Scar's name on account that the room might be bugged.

"It's okay. I checked and the room is clean." Kain said, catching Pandora's suspicious glance around the room.

She nodded.

"Well, I'm going to shower real quick like." Pandora said and took her travel bag into the bathroom with her.

In the shower, Pandora let the hot water pass over her. Using her travel size shampoo bottle, she washed her hair last. She the stepped out and dried herself off, wrapping her hair up in the towel after she finished. Pandora got dressed in her knee length white spaghetti strapped nightgown, before leaving the bathroom. She removed the towel and proceeded to towel dry her hair after placing her travel bag on the floor near the door.

Straightening up, her movements ceased as her eyes locked with a scarlet faced Kain's.

'Okay Pandora, it's now or never.' Pandora thought to herself and took a deep breath.

She smiled at Kain, letting her damp hair spill over her shoulders.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor Kain. I don't bite."

'Hard.'

"Um...are you sure, Maj-Pandora?" Kain asked, catching himself.

"Yes, Kain, I'm sure. I will feel bad if you slept on the floor, because of me." Pandora stated, putting her towel back in the bathroom.

She then brushed her teeth, before leaving the bathroom and climbing into bed. Hesitantly, Kain climbed in on the other side.

"G-good night, Pandora."

"Good night, Kain."

With their backs facing each other, the two feel asleep.

With what little sun light that was allowed through the snow clouds, ran through out the room, Pandora began to wake up. It took her a few minutes to actually awaken.

'A few more minutes won't hurt.' Pandora thought, snuggling into the warm embrace that held her.

'Wait. What?'

The words ran through Pandora's mind and her eyes flew open and down to her waist. She saw the arm that was draped over her waist and felt the warm breath brush across the back of her neck.

'Holy-Is this really happening?' Pandora internally asked herself as she slowly turned over.

She was met with a sleeping Kain, who just nuzzled his face into her hair and pull her closer. Pandora had to stop the pleasant sigh that wanted to escape along with the want, the need to close her eyes and drift back to sleep.

'Should I wake him up? Oh, but he looks so cute and peaceful. Not to mention how good this feels.'

As Pandora's thoughts soared, she failed to noticed Kain's eyes flutter open. The gasp of surprise left Kain's lips and he jumped away from Pandora, causing him to fall off of the bed. He landed on the floor with a 'thump' and groaned.

"Kain, are you okay?" Pandora asked, leaning over the edge of the bed and peering down at Kain through worried eyes.

He grinned up at Pandora, sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, Pandora. I didn't mean to invade on your personal space like that." Kain said, trying to hide his new found blush.

Pandora laughed a little and climbed off of the bed to give Kain a hand.

"It's okay, Kain. Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" Pandora asked, reaching up to feel his head.

Kain took Pandora's wrist and lowered her arm down. A flash of confidence shown in his eyes.

"P-Pandora, when we get back to Central...would you got on a d-date with me?" Kain asked, his sentence ending with an uncertain whisper.

Pandora smiled widely at Kain and nodded.

"I'd love too, Kain." Pandora answered.

"Really?" Kain asked, hopeful.

"Definitely."

Kain smiled now, not as nervous around her as he was at the beginning of the mission.

"Let's get dressed and head to Fort Briggs." Pandora said, happily.

Kain agreed and he got dressed in the room while Pandora changed in the bathroom. Back in their uniforms, the two left the Inn and began the snow driven walk towards Fort Briggs.

A couple of hours past after that had reached Fort Briggs and Kain was finished with repairing the rest of the communication lines. Now the two were on their way back to North City.

"It didn't take as long as I thought for you to fix those lines." Pandora stated as the two walked through the deep snow.

Kain flushed and smiled at her.

"I was inspired." Kain said and had Pandora's face going red as she blushed.

She let out a little laugh and reached for Kain's gloved hand. Even though their skin wasn't touching, the two smiled at each other and laced their fingers together.

"I finally found you."

At the sudden voice, Pandora and Kain stopped in their tracks. In front of them was none other then Scar, his red eyes pierced through his darkened sunglasses as the wind whipped at his untamed white locks. Kain tightened his grip on Pandora's hand, but she stepped in front of him.

"Scar." Pandora hissed, her smile vanishing into a grimace.

"Your an Alchemist and you are to die." Scar said, before rushing at Pandora and Kain.

Even with the snow up to their knees, Scar was fast. Pandora acted on instinct and shoved Kain out of the way, before dodging Scar's right arm that was stretched out to grab her face. She then positioned herself between Kain and Scar as she activated her alchemy. While the illusion covered Scar, Kain stood up from the snow and grabbed Pandora's hand.

Kain then started to run as fast as he could away from Scar, who was currently trying to break out of whatever illusion Pandora placed upon him.

"Kain, you need to go. Leave Scar to me." Pandora said, seriously.

Kain turned to look at her, not slowing his running.

"No. I can't let you, Pandora." Kain said, fear in his eyes.

Scar finally broke out of the illusion and was running after them.

"Kain, I'm a part of the State Military. I can't let him get away." Pandora said, pulling out of Kain's grasp.

"I'm not leaving you here to face him alone!" Kain shouted, pleading with her.

Pandora nodded and twisted around to met Scar halfway. With a wave of her hand, the area surrounding her and Scar hazed until the two were engulfed by her illusion.

"You can't escape me now, Scar. Your in my Labyrinth of illusions. You'll stay trapped here forever if I chose you to." Pandora said, her voice echoing all around them.

Kain could do nothing but watch from the outside of the smoky dome that surrounded his crush and his enemy. His hands balled up into tight fist, causing his short nails to bit crescent moon shapes into his palms as he watched helplessly as Pandora and Scar remained still. Each only a foot away from the other.

"So your the Mirage Alchemist that I've heard about. I did a little research on you and your alchemy and know that it may seem that we are moving around, but in reality, we are perfectly still." Scar voiced out.

Pandora's eyes widened at this, but she only strengthened her illusion.

"That doesn't mean you'll escape." Pandora said as rose vines tangled themselves around Scar.

The thorns cut deep into Scars skin, making him grit his teeth in pain. On the outside, Kain could only see Pandora and Scar as they were before.

"There's one thing that you didn't read about, Scar. If you happen to die in one of my illusions, then your body in reality will vanish along with your soul. You'll be lost in my abyss forever." Pandora mumbled lastly, tightening the thorn laced vines around Scar.

Kain watched in slow motion as Scar's body fought to move. With just the slightest brush of his finger tips across Pandora's shoulder, Scar was pulled out of the illusion, panting heavily.

"P-Pandora watch out!" Kain shouted, running towards her as Scar threw his right hand at her.

Kain caught her around her middle, the force sending them into the snow. As Kain lay motionless on top of Pandora, she fought to catch the breath that was knocked out of her.

"K-Kain, get up." Pandora said, shaking Kain a little as Scar started towards them.

She pulled her hand back and saw that it was covered in blood. Her eyes went wide and she looked over Kain. His side was bloodstained and his breathing was labored.

"Kain!" Pandora screamed, rolling him off of her as she tried to put pressure on his wound.

Scar grabbed Pandora from behind, before placing his right hand over her face.

"P-please, don't kill him. Don't kill Kain, I beg of you. I'll give you my life, if you just let Kain live." Pandora sobbed, keeping her eyes on Kain as best she could to make sure he was still breathing.

Scar paused for a second.

"Your willing to sacrifice yourself for him?" Scar asked.

"Yes, just promise me that you won't kill him." Pandora pleaded.

"Alright, you have my word that I will not harm him." Scar said truthfully.

"N-no, Pan...Pandora. For...get about me and fight back." Kain said, pain etched on his face as he stared up at her.

Pandora struggled to stop the tears from falling as she smiled sadly at Kain.

"Kain, it may be my mission to protect you, but believe me when I say that I came here not, because it's my job. I came, because I love you." Pandora said, meeting Kain's eyes.

Kain let out a strangled sob as he fought to get up. Turning her gaze away from Kain, she looked Scar in the eyes.

A gun shot rang through the air and Pandora was dropped to the ground, where she collapsed as Scar took a bullet in the shoulder.

"Major Lanette! Fuery!"

It was Colonel Mustang's voice that came from above the wind as Scar ran off. Riza and the others continued to fire as Roy bent down to check on Kain.

"Pandora, is she okay?" Kain asked, trying to move over to her.

Roy held Kain still as Riza went over to Pandora, checking her pulse.

"She's alive, just unconscious." Riza stated, looking relieved.

"Let's get these two to the clinic." Roy ordered and picked up Pandora as Havoc and Breda carried Kain. Falman gathered Kain's and Pandora's travel bags, before following the others.

It's been a week since Pandora arrived back in Central. She woke up a few hours after being in the clinic in North City, but Kain had to go through surgery and was in the hospital in Central still recovering. With a dozen wild flowers clutched in her hands, Pandora stood outside of Kain's hospital room. She had been visiting Kain everyday since he was registered, but today she received a call from Riza that he was awake. And, he was asking for her.

Pushing her hesitation to the side, Pandora opened the door to the room and walked in. Kain turned from looking out the window and smiled at the sight of Pandora.

"How are you, Kain?" Pandora asked, replacing the wilted flowers with the ones she just brought.

"I'm good. The doctor said that I'll be able to go home soon. So we'll be able to go on that date." Kain said, watching her.

Pandora moved her attention away from the vase and to Kain, who was smiling at her with a slight blush.

"You almost died protecting me, when it was I who was suppose to protect you. I didn't think you'd want to date me after that." Pandora stated, frowning at Kain.

His smile softened and he motioned her to come closer. When she was in arms reach, he took her hand and pulled her down to where their lips brushed.

"I almost died, because I was protecting the person I love. You were going to sacrifice your life for my safety." Kain stated.

Pandora's face grew hot as her lips tingled from Kain's touch.

"Y-you love me?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"And you love me." Kain said and pressed his lips to hers.

**END!**


End file.
